zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Renard the Fox
This page refers to the Sonic the Hedgehog fan character, Renard "Ren" the Fox. For the original character, see Renard. Renard the Fox (リナッド・ザ ・フォックス'' Rinaddo za Fokkusu''), commonly referred to as Ren (レﾝ Ren), is a 14 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian nine-tailed fox, grandson of Esmeralda, son of Crevan, younger brother of Inari and older brother to Kit. He is an amateur illusionist and possesses the Prophet's Eye, a seemingly sentient force that allows him to foresee, what his grandmother terms, "cataclysmic" events. Physical description Ren is a bright orange fox with white fur on his chest and muzzle and dark brown fur on the tips of his ears and on his hands and feet. He has nine fluffy tails but unlike his sister, he does not keep them tied together and they are tipped brown rather than white. He wears a blue Chinese style robe and cloth wrapped around his feet. His most noticeable feature is that in place of his right pupil, he has the crest of his family over his eye, an indication of his possession of it. Personality Ren isolates himself from most interaction because of his possession of the Prophet's Eye. While he has made friends with other children his age and is rather open and kind with them, when he experiences a vision, he tends to retreat inward and isolate himself due to the pain of the vision and his confusion over its context. For this reason, he has a close relationship with his grandmother, who tries to help him through the pain as well as understand the visions. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Ren was born with powers that run in his family's bloodline. Born into the House of Divinus, Ren inherited both illusions and precognitive abilities as well as the Prophet's Eye. Powers *'Precognition:' Ren is able to see into the future and perceive future events before they occur. **'Prophet's Eye:' Ren possesses the Prophet's Eye, a rare phenomenon only occurring in the Divinus family. The Eye is a seemingly sentient force of its own will that allows Ren to see future cataclysmic events. The visions are short and do not leave a lot of context for Ren to figure out why the Eye is showing it to him, such as whether he should prevent or ensure the vision comes true. However, unlike natural seer abilities, these visions are uncontrollable and come at random, also causing a massive headache after the vision. *'Illusion casting and manipulation:' Ren is able to cast illusions and manipulate them to confuse individuals. Like Inari, he cannot create a full scale illusion of an entire landscape and can only accomplish small illusions. **'Afterimage creation:' Ren can create afterimages to disorientate individuals. **'Decoy creation:' Ren can generate illusionary decoys or himself and others. **'Altering appearance:' Ren can use his illusions to alter his appearance in the viewer's eyes. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Ren is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Weaknesses *'Headaches:' Whenever Ren receives a vision from the Prophet's Eye, he is immediately inflicted with painful headaches during and long after the vision has passed. Equipment *'Wrist guards:' Ren has a pair of guards that he wears on his wrists. Trivia *Renard's name comes from the French word for fox. *He is also named after original character, Renard. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Divinus Family Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Characters with the same name as another character Category:Individuals who possess the Prophet's Eye